Quick Changes
by zammorley
Summary: Lily Evans has just been dumped by a boy whom she had loved for over a year, and soon after she finds herself kissing the most trouble-making boy in school. Will she finally see James for who he is? - This is my first fanfic! Please R
1. Meeting At The Balcony

A girl with fiery red hair stood shaking at a balcony

A girl with fiery red hair stood shaking at a balcony. She looked out to the setting sun that glazed brilliantly over her school that was like a second home for her. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about what had happened over the past night. 'How could someone that was so gentle, so loving, so caring, just push me away like that?' She thought to herself. She let out a small whimper as she touched the bracelet that he had given her. 'Why me?' She whispered to herself. 'What did I do wrong? '. Suddenly, a voice startled her.

'Hey Evans' came the voice of James Potter. She swerved around, startled by his presence.

'Hey' She mumbled and looked down to the floor, afraid he would see her red eyes.

'So, why are you crying, eh?' he asked mischievously.

'None of your business' she replied angrily.

'Oh, why? You know I want to help you through all your problems' And his vibrant hazel eyes had a hint of amusement in them as he added, 'darling'. Suddenly, she snapped her head up and stared at him straight in the eyes with anger blazing inside her.

'First of all, I am most certainly _not _your darling; and second of all, I am crying about Tom, because I didn't know how bloody stupid he could be, and I wish you could just leave me alone right now because I need some time to myself for just two seconds!' She yelled. James kept a straight face and chuckled.

'There, do you feel better now?' He asked. She did feel better, but she didn't want him to know that.

'No' she said simply and resumed staring at the sun. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. She sighed and turned back to him.

'Look, the only reason Tom left me was because of you, because he thought I liked you or something, and seeing that you are the whole reason for me crying, I suggest you leave. Now.' James stared at her thoughtfully.

'You know, deep inside that you like me. Even if you don't know it yet, you'll find sooner or later that you do.' She bit her lip as he turned and walked away.


	2. The First Kiss

'Hey, Lily

'Hey, Lily!' shouted one of her friends, Isabelle. 'How did you and Tom go last night?' Lily sulked gloomily and said 'He-he left me'. Isabelle stood, looking guilty.

'Well…' her voice trailed off. 'Actually now probably isn't a good time'.

'Spit it out' said Lily, annoyed but yet anxious of what she had to say.

'Potter wanted me to talk to you about something, and you probably won't want to hear it, but I think I should tell you anyway'. Lily noticed that she was a little nervous. 'Okay, I'm just going to say it straight out… James made Tom break up with you'. Anger started to spread throughout her body.

'W-what?!' she yelled almost hysterically.

'He told Tom that you were going out with him'.

'He-he _what?!_' Lily spluttered. Isabelle looked at her, worried.

'Just when I thought my life could get any worse… _and now this_!' she said, outraged. She got up quite suddenly and ran down the corridor, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were stinging and the tears were blinding her vision. She didn't really know where she was going, but she didn't care. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm firmly and pull her to one side.

'Lily listen to me' started a voice that she instantly knew.

'I don't need to listen to you' she spat. 'You've already ruined my life enough, why don't you just kill me now?' James loosened his grip a little.

'Well, you nearly did that for yourself' he replied. He lifted his free arm to point to the stairs that were about one metre away from where he had pulled her over. 'Oh…' Lily stuttered, trying to pull herself together. 'Well, this still doesn't change anything' she finally said, wiping her eyes to get a better look at him. His hazel eyes were so, well, beautiful. She'd never noticed them before.

_No, Lily, snap out of it. He ruined your life! You're falling for him!_

But yet he looked so… handsome.

_Lily, stop it! You can't fall for him. He's a bloody tool!_

Suddenly, James put his hand on the side of her face. She felt a shiver run down her spine, and for once her hand didn't want to push him off. She gazed into his eyes with mixed emotions. How could someone who was such a rule-breaker and a total asshole be so… illusive? She asked herself. And before she knew it, they were kissing. When they finally stopped for air, his hand clasped hers. He started to drag her down the stairs; she was in too much of a daze to object.

'James, I, I don't really know what I'm doing here' she said. James stopped and whirled her around to face him.

'Lily, there's something about you, I don't know what, something that makes you different to all the rest'. Lily was taken aback for a moment. She studied his face.

'Okay' she breathed. James resumed pulling her down the corridor, and Lily realised with a jolt of shock what had just happened.

_Oh my god, I just kissed James Potter! And it actually felt nice! Maybe I do like him after all._

'James, I know somewhere we could go' said Lily, and started to pull James in the opposite direction. She dragged him to a place near the herbology greenhouses and sat down on the grass. It was full of beautiful but yet strange, with plants and trees that James had never seen in his whole life.

'This is where I go to have time to myself, and no-one else knows about it. It's kind of like a secret garden I suppose' Lily shrugged.

'Lily, this place is lovely' he breathed as he took in his surroundings. Lily got up and slowly made her way up his shirt with her hand. She found his top button and undid it.

'Lily, I…' James started.

'Shh' she whispered in his ear. And they kissed again. This time it was more urgent, and when his lips finally stopped he pulled her down to the grass and laid her down next to him. 'Lily, I love you' he whispered to her.

'James why did you do that to Tom?' she asked suddenly. James thought for a moment.

'You had been with him for over a year, and did any of his kisses fell as good as that?' he asked mischievously.

'No' she admitted and pulled his face closer to hers. 'They weren't nearly as good' she smiled.


End file.
